Mar y tinta
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Jimmy disfruta ser el amante del Capitán Englehorn, pero Jimmy quiere más. Algo más íntimo, más emocional. Y aunque no lo sabe eso lo encontrará en un escritor de nombre Jack Driscoll.
1. Chapter 1

Las noches particularmente frías en medio del mar son combatidas por los marineros con alcohol, mucho alcohol. Juntos, se emborrachan apostando dinero que no tienen. Y todo ese alcohol, más los días o meses sin contacto con una mujer provocan que el capitán Englehorn se ponga un poco caliente. Y esta noche no es la excepción.

El capitán se pone de pie y hace un discreto movimiento de cabeza mirando a Jimmy. Un gesto que el chico conoce bien, una orden velada que tiene que obedecer. El capitán sale de la bodega y unos minutos después, para disimular, Jimmy lo sigue. El chico sabe dónde ir, obediente, se dirige al camarote del capitán.

Apenas abre la puerta el capitán lo toma de la camisa para introducirlo dentro. Lo arroja a la cama y cierra muy bien la puerta, no quiere que nadie lo interrumpa. Pronto el cuello del chico es invadido por los ansiosos labios del marinero que succionan y besan aquélla zona tan sensible. La boca del capitán sube mordisqueando agresivamente la mandíbula del chico, jalando con sus dientes su suave piel. El capitán se dirige a la barbilla para poder subir a los labios de su subalterno, atacándolos intensamente al llegar a ellos. Llenando la boca de Jimmy de su aliento alcohólico.

Las manos del capitán desabrochan la camisa del chico, tan rápido como su alcoholizado cerebro se lo permite. Tan pronto deja libre el torso del chico, el capitán baja su boca para jugar con los pezones de Jimmy. Los muerde, los succiona, los lame, atendiendo a uno y otro sin distinción. Luego usa sus manos apretando los pequeños y firmes pechos del joven marinero como si de senos de mujer se trataran. Jimmy no tiene claro si lo hace por gustó o porque se imagina que es una mujer pero lo cierto es que el acto le gusta. Finalmente el capitán se levanta y se libera rápidamente de su camisa. Pronto Jimmy se encuentra pegado al torso del capitán besando su bien formado torso. El ondulante abdomen, el fuerte pecho, los pequeños pezones, nada se escapa de la lengua de Jimmy que succiona ávidamente de aquel salado sudor.

Mientras tanto el capitán desabrocha su propio pantalón, lo deja caer, y hace lo mismo con su ropa interior. Luego toma a Jimmy de los hombros y lo obliga a arrodillarse. Jimmy no necesita más instrucciones, toma el miembro del capitán en su boca. El capitán toma la cabeza del chico y comienza bombearlo con fuerza.

Cuando se siente satisfecho, el capitán sale de Jimmy y, lo obliga a levantarse y darse la vuelta. Atrae la espalda de Jimmy contra su pecho y recorre con sus ampolladas manos, el pecho y el abdomen del chico. Con su boca succiona la oreja del joven marinero mientras restriega su duro miembro contra su pequeño trasero. Jimmy se siente tan excitado que desabrocha y baja ansioso su pantalón, y mueve su culo para aumentar la fricción con el miembro de su Capitán. El marinero experimentado vuelve a girar a Jimmy y mete sus manos bajó los calzoncillos para jugar con su pequeño y firme trasero. El chico responde besando apasionadamente al capitán. El experimentado marinero no puede más y quita la ropa interior del chico.

Apenas está libre, Jimmy sube a la cama, sujetándose de la cabecera, se arrodilla dejando su trasero al aire. Después de dos años, Jimmy sabe que es así como le gusta al capitán. El experimentado marinero sube a la cama y se coloca tras de Jimmy. Escupe en su mano dos veces, la primera para lubricar su miembro y la segunda para lubricar la entrada de Jimmy. Luego pone la punta de su miembro contra la entrada del chico, toma sus caderas y comienza a adentrarse en él sin parar. Tan pronto esta dentro el capitán comienza a embestir al muchacho. Duro y sin piedad muele el trasero del chico de manera frenética. El rostro de Jimmy se torna rojo. Quiere gritar pero sabe que al capitán no le gusta que haga eso. En su lugar lanza un ahogado gemido.

— ¡Oh capitán!

El capitán continúa bombeando, aferrándose a los hombros del chico, haciendo que aquel delgado cuerpo se sacuda violentamente con cada estocada que da. Jimmy siente que no puede más, siente que sus entrañas van a desgarrarse, pero sabe que no es así. Después de tantos encuentros con aquel hombre sabe que puede aguantar eso, aunque los siguientes días tenga dificultad para caminar.

El capitán aumenta la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas. Jimmy sabe lo que está por pasar, el clímax se aproxima. Y, algunos segundos después así ocurre, el capitán explota. Llenando el interior de Jimmy con su esencia.

Jadeante, el capitán cae en la cama, dejándose llevar por el sueño, cae profundamente dormido. Jimmy se queda ahí, en una posición incómoda y a punto de alcanzar su clímax. Se siente usado, pero eso no le molesta. Disfruta ser el juguete sexual ocasional del capitán. Además tiene la certeza de que él es el único hombre en la vida del capitán, eso lo hace sentir especial. Así que, aun excitado, baja de la cama y comienza a bombear su miembro, deleitándose con la desnudes de su capitán. Pronto los fluidos de Jimmy son derramados en el piso.

Siempre ha sido así, sólo sexo y nada más. Al día siguiente el capitán lo tratará como si nada hubiese ocurrido y sólo lo volverá a buscar hasta que esté ebrio otra vez. Y entonces Jimmy estará ahí para complacer las necesidades de su jefe. ¿Cómo puede negarse a pasar un momento de placer con un hombre tan rudo y atractivo? Imposible. Pero Jimmy quiere más. Algo más íntimo, más emocional. Y aunque no lo sabe eso lo encontrará en un escritor de nombre Jack Driscoll.

Jimmy limpia el piso con un pañuelo, al capitán no le gusta encontrar ese tipo de restos. Se viste y revisando que el pasillo esté libre de testigos sale en dirección a su habitación. Está cansado necesita dormir. 


	2. Chapter 2

—La mujer está aterrada y desvía la mirada—dice Carl de pie, mirando al infinito, concentrado en lo que está por decir. —Y entonces la ve.

Tras de él, en la jaula improvisada como habitación-estudio, el escritor Jack Driscoll deja de teclear ante el silencio de Carl.

— ¿Qué ve? —Pregunta Jack sin obtener respuesta de Carl—. ¿Carl? ¿Qué es lo ve? —vuelve a preguntar Jack intentando sacar a Carl de su ensimismamiento.

Carl se gira lentamente para mirar a Jack de manera dramática.

—La isla— dice Carl dando paso al silencio.

— ¿Ahora filmaremos en una isla? —Pregunta incrédulo Jack, mirando inquisitivamente a Car—. ¿Cuándo tomaste esa decisión?

—Shhhh. Jack, no subas la voz. No quiero que nadie se asuste—dice Carl bajando la voz mientras se va acercando a la jaula de Jack.

— ¿Asustarse? ¿Por qué?

— Porque el nombre de la isla es…—Carl pronuncia el nombre tan quedo que Jack apenas puede escuchar.

—No entiendo ¿qué tenemos que temer?

—Nada, pero sabes que la gente es supersticiosa.

Jack no acaba de entender por qué Carl exagera tanto así que decide continuar con el guión.

—Está bien. Entonces ella desvía la mirada y ve la isla Clavera- dice Jack en voz alta mientras teclea lo que va diciendo en los botones de la máquina de escribir. No sé da cuenta que Carl se encuentra petrificado.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —pregunta molesto Carl.

Jack levanta la vista para toparse con un Carl pálido que mira asuntado y enojado a un punto de la bodega.

—Yo sólo vengo a limpiar la bodega—contesta Jimmy.

— ¿Este lugar se limpia? —pregunta extrañado Carl mirando por todos mugre y desorden.

—Sí señor—miente Jimmy.

— ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dijimos? —pregunta Carl.

— No señor, no escuche nada—vuelve a mentir Jimmy.

—Bueno, ahora este lugar es nuestra área de trabajo, la próxima vez que quieras entrar toca antes—ordenó Carl a Jimmy—.Jack, tomemos un receso de una hora mientras este chico se encarga del lugar— dice Carl dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Sí, está bien—responde Jack y se pone a guardar sus cosas de trabajo, particularmente las de valor.

—Señor Driscoll— dice Jimmy acercándose a la jaula de Jack, después de asegurarse que Carl ha abandonado el lugar.

— ¿Sí? dime—dice Jack, vigilando atentamente las hábiles manos de Jimmy.

—Quería pedirle una disculpa por haber robado su bolígrafo—dice Jimmy con la cabeza agachada, estrujando su gorra entre las manos.

Jack se sorprende, no espera que Jimmy fuera capaz de pedir una disculpa. Piensa que tal vez Hayes ha obligado a hacerlo.

—No te preocupes. No es un bolígrafo de mucho valor.

—Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Entonces por qué lo robaste?

El rostro de Jimmy se pone rojo.

—Vera. Yo estoy leyendo este libro—dice Jimmy, buscando en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón el objeto que de inmediato muestra a Jack.

" _Corazón de la oscuridad. Una narración y otras dos historias",_ puede leeren la caratula Jack. Recuerda haberlo leído hace tiempo. No es el mejor pero tampoco es un libro pésimo.

—Son aventuras en un barco de vapor, como este— dice entusiasmado el chico—. Y pensé que tal vez yo podría escribir algo así, de lo que he vivido aquí, en el _S.S. Venture._

— ¿Enserio?—pregunta sorprendido Jack.

—Sí. Me avergüenza decirlo pero pensé que podría ser un escritor, como usted.

— ¿Quieres escribir? —pregunta para confirmar Jack.

— Sí señor—contesta Jimmy, con una mezcla de vergüenza y certeza.

— ¿Y acaso no hay bolígrafos en el barco?

—A decir verdad, no, escasean.

—Bueno, en ese caso. Ten —dice Jack estirándole al chico el mismo bolígrafo que le había robado anteriormente—. Ponte a escribir.

— ¿Enserio Señor Driscoll?—dice Jimmy tomando el bolígrafo con veneración con su mano.

—Por favor, llámame Jack—dice, poniéndose de pie y tomando su saco.

— ¡Muchas gracias señor Jack! Perdón. Muchas gracias Jack.

—De nada—contesta el escritor caminando hacia la salida de su jaula-habitación—. Y sí quieres que revise lo que has escrito puedes traerme tus textos.

Jimmy, entusiasmado, no supo que contestar.

—Sólo tengo una condición—dice Jack, en cuanto esta frente a Jimmy, fuera de la jaula.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que no vuelvas a robarme nada.

Ambos comienzan a reír.

—Es un hecho—contesta Jimmy entre risas.

Jack, aun riendo, continúa su camino hacia la salida de la bodega.

—Jack—dice Jimmy, deteniendo el camino del escritor.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te molestaría si, además de escribir, uso el bolígrafo para dibujar bigotes y cicatrices en los carteles que Bruce Baxter tiene en su camarote?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Todo contrario, sería un honor.

Ambos vuelven a reír, Jack continuando con su camino y Jimmy mirándolo partir. El pecho del chico se mueve lentamente, mientras que su corazón late con rapidez, su sonrisa no se disolverá en las siguientes horas. Aun no lo sabe pero se está empezando a enamora de Jack Driscoll.


	3. Chapter 3

No hay más luz en esa bodega que la que el pobre quinqué suministra débilmente. Sólo esa cálida luz combate la oscuridad de la fría noche. El sol se ha ido hace horas, la media noche igual. Ninguno de los dos sabe qué hora es y a ninguno le importa, cuando están juntos todo lo demás parece irrelevante.

Así ha pasado desde el primer día que Jimmy le presentó por primera vez sus escritos a Jack. Esa vez la revisión se volvió charla intima, charla que duro horas y que solo el sueño pudo cortar. Ahora, después de varias sesiones, muchas palabras dichas, risas, vivencias, sueños y deseos compartidos; por fin se han quedado callados. No es un silencio incomodo, sino un silencio cómplice. El silencio que se alcanza cuando ya no hay nada que decir, cuando todo estaba dicho.

Están sentados en la orilla de la improvisada cama. Uno al lado del otro, hombro con hombro, sus miradas enlazadas entre sí. El latido de sus corazones latiendo a tal fuerza que parece que se van a salir de su pecho. Saben lo que viene y no pueden, ni quieren, impedirlo. Espontáneamente sus rostros se empiezan a acercar con la misma fuerza de dos trenes a punto de chocar pero lento y suave como una pluma cayendo al vacio. Sus labios se juntan, hay una reacción. Un destello eléctrico que recorre sus cuerpos. Jack comienza a mover sus labios, Jimmy lo imita. Es un beso suave y tierno de dos personas que apenas se están reconociendo y quieren que el momento nunca llegue a su fin. No es el primer beso de ninguno de los dos, sin embargo sienten como si así fuera. Como si todos los besos que habían dado a lo largo de su vida no hubieran tenido relevancia alguna.

Pronto la mano de Jimmy sube a la nuca del escritor, mientras su otra mano se posa en su muslo y comienza a desplazarse lentamente a su entrepierna. Jack de inmediato se pone de pie, rompiendo el beso. Cree que Jimmy va muy rápido, además, cae en cuanta que es la primera vez que besa a alguien de su mismo sexo.

— ¿Jimmy lo está molestando, señor Driscoll?—dice una voz surgida de entre las sombras.

Jimmy y Jack voltean asustados a ver de dónde procedía la voz, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver al capitán Englehorn parado afuera, a un par de metros de la jaula. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Qué es lo que había visto? Se preguntan mentalmente.

— ¿Qué? No. Él sólo me mostraba… conversábamos. Conversábamos—responde Jack.

Eglehorn asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Y tú ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? —pregunta el capitán a Jimmy.

—Yo...

—Rápido a tu camarote—ordena el capitán sin esperar respuesta de Jimmy—. La jornada empezara en pocas horas.

—Sí, señor—dice Jimmy poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la jaula.

—Tal vez usted también debería de dormir—dice el capitán a Jack—. Yo me encargaré que este chico llegue a su cama. 


	4. Chapter 4

—Muchacho despiértate.

Los ojos de Jimmy siguen cerrados pero comienza a tomar conciencia. Siente que su mejilla descansa sobre piel desnuda y que su cabeza sube y baja rítmicamente. Se da cuenta que está abrazado a un desnudo cuerpo masculino y su cabeza descansa sobre el pecho de aquel cuerpo. Sorprendido abre los ojos. Aun no ha salido el sol. Tiene la sensación de no haber dormido nada. La cabeza le duele, al igual que el resto del cuerpo.

—Muchacho despiértate—repite una vez más aquella voz.

Jimmy reconoce la voz y pronto llega a su memoria todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. Recuerda la larga charla con Jack y el beso que se dieron. Luego comienza a sentirse avergonzado por lo que ocurrió después. Se siente una basura, un desecho de ser humano. No entiende por qué ha hecho esto.

Recuerda al capitán aparecer y alejarlo de Jack. Recuerda caminar por el estrecho pasillo con el capitán tras de él, siguiéndole detenidamente el paso. Recuerda llegar a la puerta del camarote que comparte con Hayes y otros cuatro marineros. Recuerda al capitán susurrándole al oído:

—Veo que te has entendido con el escritor. ¡Lástima! Creo que ya no podremos divertirnos.

Y recuerda al capitán dejándolo para seguir caminando por el pasillo. Recuerda la sensación de sentirse sólo, abandonado en aquel frío pasillo. Recuerda ver al capitán abriendo la puerta de su camarote. Y lo recuerda parado en el marco de aquella puerta, brindándole una provocativa sonrisa. Recuerda como el capitán lo invita a pasar haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza. Recuerda caminar en dirección al capitán. Recuerda como comenzaron a besarse. Recuerda el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Recuerda como el capitán lo despoja de su ropa. Recuerda las cálidas manos del capitán recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Recuerda el poderoso bombeo de su capitán dentro de él. Recuerda los calientes fluidos del capitán siendo derramados en sus entrañas. Recuerda levantarse de la cama y recuerda al capitán tomándole de la muñeca para detenerlo. Recuerda la fuerte mano del capitán bombeando su miembro por primera vez, mientras que sus labios besaban su abdomen. Recuerda alcanzar el clímax. Y recuerda al capitán dándole la oportunidad de dormir juntos por el par de horas que faltaban para que la jornada comenzara.

Jimmy, avergonzado se levante de la cama y comienza a vestirse.

—Espera ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunta el capitán, aun acostado desnudo.

—Preparándome para iniciar la jornada señor.

—Todavía hay tiempo para divertirnos un poco.

Jimmy duda. Esta seguro que todo esto es una trampa y que en cuanto Jack baje del barco el capitán regresara a ser el mismo de siempre. El macho que sólo tiene sexo con él cuando esta ebrio. Pero Jimmy no puede resistirse, es completamente vulnerable ante él. Una vez que vuelve a quitarse su ropa regresa a la cama con el capitán.


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente, como todos los días, Jack está esperando la llegada de Jimmy con su desayuno. No es que tenga hambre, no. Está ansioso, tiene mucho que hablar con el chico de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. El beso que se dieron, la aparición del capitán…

Jack no puede estar sentado, camina de un lado a otro en el exterior de la jaula que ha estando usado como camarote. No puede sacar de su mente el sabor de los labios de Jimmy. Desea probarlos una vez más. Desea tocar a Jimmy y que este lo toque a él. Que sus brazos rodeen el delgado y pequeño cuerpo de joven marinero. Quiere hablar con él, tener una conversación como siempre las tienen, infinita. Quiere ir más allá y descubrir la piel que el chico esconde bajo de su ropa. El corazón de Jack late con fuerza y el su pantalón se ha formado una carpa. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así, tal vez porque nunca en su vida se había enamorado realmente.

—Buenos días señor Driscoll—saluda Hayes.

Jack estaba tan concentrado en su deseo de ver a Jimmy que no había notado que había entrando en la bodega.

—Buenos días Hayes—responde Jack decepcionado al notar que Hayes trae su desayuno en la mano.

Hayes puede notar el rostro de decepción del escritor.

—Tal vez esperaba a Jimmy, pero él ya no vendrá—dice Hayes. —El capitán le ha dado nuevas responsabilidades. Ahora seré yo quien le traiga las comidas—aclara Hayes.

Jack asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y fingiendo que la ausencia de Jimmy no le afecta recibe el desayuno que Hayes le ofrece.

—Que tenga buen provecho—dice Hayes, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Una gran tristeza invade a Jack pero también una gran preocupación.

— ¿Él se encuentra bien?—le pregunta Jack a Hayes, antes de que este salga de la bodega.

— ¿Jimmy?—pregunta Hayes, deteniéndose para mirar al escritor.

Jack asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, él está bien. Pero, si me lo pregunta, creo que la relación tan cercana entre usted y Jimmy han puesto celoso al capitán.

Jack se pone rojo al sentirse descubierto. ¿Por qué tiene celos el capitán? ¿Acaso Hayes ha descubierto los sentimientos que tiene por Jimmy? ¿Acaso alguien más se ha dado cuenta? Se pregunta Jack.

— ¿Sabe? Jimmy no pertenece a este lugar. Todo esto es demasiado nocivo para él—dice Hayes mirando la bodega. —Si lo estima, tal vez debería de llevárselo con usted. Sálvelo de este lugar—dice Hayes antes de salir del lugar


End file.
